1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is data processing, or, more specifically, methods, apparatuses, and computer program products for authorizing use of a test key signed build.
2. Description of Related Art
One of the requirements for Trusted Computing Group's (TCG) Core Root of Trust for Measurement (CRTM) is that it must be immutable. If allowed to update it must be updatable under manufacturer controlled environment. One of the ways to achieve this is to: sign an incoming image; digital signature validate the incoming image; and the CRTM code updates itself after successful validation of the digital signature. To control this process, server platform vendors typically sign the incoming image using their public-private key pair (called production keys) and store the public key in the secure area of the BIOS. In this example, the systems only accept production key signed builds. However, there are occasions that code developers may wish a client system to transition from a production key signed built to a test key signed (or unsigned) build, such as during a debugging process.